Liger Zero's Return
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: Years have past on Planet Zi and no one has seen the Zoid Liger Zero since Bit Cloud left the Battle Fields years ago. No one knows what happened to the Zoid, until now. Bella Sky is on a normal drive when something pulls her to, what appears to be, an abandoned hangar. What she finds inside, changes her life forever and her dreams of being a Zoid pilot just got brighter.
1. The Liger Zero

Wolf: So this story ive had laying around for a while. Now this story is just random. I am posting the first chapter just to see what you guys think and if you'd like to read more of it. I have up to chapter 3 written so i could post all of them and see what you all think. This story is just for fun. I have no plot so to say, basically i have no bad guy or an idea on how this story will end. So its just kinda here for now and ill do a chapter here and there when i think of it. Im loving this story so far though. Ive always wanted to write a Zoids story about my oc and im happy to share with you guys.

Heres a little information on the main characters:

Main character- Isabella Jade Sky (Bella for short), Age: 18

Other characters-

Zoey Romiza (Bella's best friend), Age: 18

Kano Delta (Bella's boyfriend), Age: 18

Rider Sky (Bella's little brother), Age: 14

Amanda Sky (Bella's Mom), Age: 45

Blake Sky (Bella's Dad), Age: 46

* * *

Zoids: Liger Zero's Return

Chapter 1: The Liger Zero

The school bell rang for school to be over and all the kids came pouring out of the high school. This was a special high school for kids who wanted to learn what they could about zoids, miner things. It wasn't like the academy, which was more college based with information and stuff. The High School was more for a feeling for what kids wanted to do with Zoids in their life.

The sun was still shining down on Planet Zi as one particular girl walked out of school. She was medium built, but skinny and has dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. She had her normal appeal of a brown belly shirt with a dark orange hooded vest and dark blue pants with a studded belt and a chain in her right side. This was Isabella Sky, but everyone just called her Bella. She was a senior in zoids high school and she was soon going to graduate in about another month. She was so excited to finally get out of high school. Bella mainly took classes in school based on battle combat and how to operate zoids. She dreamed of being a Zoid Warrior one day.

She was almost to her car, which was a regular Jeep type car with no roof. Then a girl called out her name.

"Bella! Wait for me!" A girl called.

Bella turned around and saw a girl running to her. The girl had long dark blue hair and red eyes. She was wearing a grey shirt with a blue jacket and a long blue skirt. Bella then knew who the girl was, it was her best friend since elementary school, Zoey Romiza. Zoey took classes in school based on battle combat and weaponry.

She got to Bella out of breath, "Wait for me." She breathed out.

"Your mom not coming to get you again?" Bella asked.

Zoey sighed and got her breath back, "Yea, she went on a call and I don't feel like walking."

Zoey's mom worked as an officer for the city.

"Fair enough. Come on, let's go." Bella said and unlocked the car.

Zoey got in the passenger side. Bella walked to the driver side, but before she could reach for the handle another hand grabbed the handle and opened the door for her. Bella looked over to see a boy, about 5 inches taller than her. He had short black hair that stood up in spikes and hazel eyes. He was wearing a purple no sleeve shirt that showed off his slight muscles he had on his arms and had black pants with a chain on his left side.

"A pretty lady like yourself should have the door opened for them." The boy said.

Bella blushed and smiled, "Oh Kano. You're so sweet." She leaned up and kissed Kano on the check.

Kano smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Anything for my lovely girlfriend." Kano said.

Kano Delta and Bella have been dating for about two years now and they were happy together. They were good friends since middle school, but didn't start to date till the end of sophomore year. Kano was taking classes dealing with zoids mechanics as well as a little bit of zoids combat.

Bella got in her car and Kano closed the door for her.

"You going to come over later?" Bella asked.

"I'll come over after work. My dad wants me to come in today." Kano told her.

Kano was a very good zoid mechanic and his dad owned a shop that built and fixed zoids.

"Ok. I'll see you then." Bella said.

Kano nodded and gave her another kiss, "Love you."

"Love you too." Bella smiled.

They waved bye to each other and Kano walked off to his car.

Bella started up her car and drove off to Zoey's place.

The high school was located in the middle of the city, but Zoey and Bella lived on the outskirts of the city. They girls enjoyed the wind in their hair and listened to the radio. They left the city and followed the road a bit more till Bella turned left and down a marked dirt road. She went down the road a bit until she came up to a yellow two story house with a really big Hangar next to it.

"Oh Bella, I got my Zoid today. What to come see it?" Zoey asked.

"You got a Zoid?" Bella wondered with a bit of surprise and excitement.

"Yea, my dad got it for me for a graduation gift." Zoey told her.

"Hell yea I want to see it." Bella said.

She drove into the Hangar and parked the car. Zoey got out and ran to the back left corner of the Hangar. Bella ran after her.

Zoey stopped and looked up, "Oh my, it's better than it looked in the catalog!" Zoey yelled with excitement.

Bella looked up and saw a maroon tyrannosaurus type zoid, her eyes lit up.

"You got a Gairyuki!?" Bella examined.

"You bet. My dad said he had to pay a pretty penny for it, but he said I could get it." Zoid answered.

Bella walked towards the zoid and put her hand on one of the giant claws.

"What a beautiful zoid." Bella breathed.

Bella loved zoids, she always did. She collected all the models and put them together. She loved the mechanical beasts and always wanted one. Bella wants to be a zoid warrior one day, it's been her dream. Her mom would tell Bella all her stories of when she use to be a zoid warrior, but retired once she found out that she was pregnant with Bella. Her dad used to be a zoid warrior as well, but quit when he got married to Bella's mom and joined the police force instead. Being a zoid warrior was in her blood, it drives her, and she can't handle herself every time she is around a zoid. She wanted to get in the cockpit and feel the rush.

Bella got out of it, "You test it yet?" Bella asked Zoey.

"No, my dad still has to put all the system stuff in it." Zoey answered.

Bella frowned, "Oh, ok. Well when you do take it for a test. Call me. I want to come see." Bella told her.

"Yea, no problem." Zoey said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you." Bella said and went back to her car.

She got in and admired the Gairyuki one more time before she drove home. She went a little further down the road and turned left onto the dirt road to her house. Soon she came up to a dark blue two story house with a small Hangar. The Hangar was for her dad, Blake Sky's, zoid, a Bravejaguar, he worked as a cop in the city. His zoid was his old one when he was a warrior, when he joined the force they outfitted the Bravejaguar with police stuff so it could be an official police zoid. Her dad wasn't home, so she figured he went on the same call as Zoey's mom. The Hangar also held her mom, Amanda Sky's, old zoid, an Orudios, back when she was a zoid warrior. She still uses it now and then to go to other towns for fast flight travel.

Her mom was home so she parked her car in front of the house and went inside. Her mom was in the kitchen cleaning up a bit. "Hey mom, I'm home." Bella said.

Amanda turned to Bella, "Hello sweetheart. How was school?" She asked.

"Good. I had to take Zoey home today, hence why I'm a little late." Bella answered.

"Her mom must have went on the same call as your father." Amanda said.

"Guess so." Bella said. "You need me to pick up Rider today?"

"No, I am going to get him today." Her mom told her.

Bella had a little brother, Rider, he was in middle school.

"Oh ok. It ok if I go for a little drive then?" Bella asked

"Sure dear, but don't be out too long." Amanda said.

"I won't. See you around 6."

"Ok, bye."

Bella ran back outside and jumped in her car and drove off. She went down the driveway and tuned left and continued down the road she was on before.

Bella takes a drive now and then just to feel the wind in her hair and to look around at the scenery. A bunch of these roads she knows, but she always takes the same path. Today, she was being a little adventurous.

Instead of taking her left, she went right. She continued straight on the road and then there was a fork in the road, the left was still paved road while the right was dirt. She wasn't sure why, but something was pulling her towards the right, she turned right. The road was straight for a while, she went by a couple of trees and then turned to desert again, but now there was a gate blocking her path. She parked the car and got out to examine the gate. The gate did not have any signs on it to stay out or anything and was not locked up. So she moved it out of her way and jumped back in her car. She continued down the road and soon she saw something in the distance, but she couldn't make out what it was. She got closer and closer to the object and soon she noticed what it was. It was a giant Hangar from what she could see it was in the shape of a 'U', there was an arc way in the front of the place. The Hangar door was closed and the area looked a little abandoned. Amazing rock formation surrounded the building.

"Cool, an abandoned Hangar. Wonder if there are any zoids or zoid parts in there." Bella said to herself with excitement.

Bella went a little faster and was soon at the Hangar door. The place was bigger than she thought. She didn't want to open the hangar door so she went to the regular door next to it. She grabbed her flashlight from her glove compartment and went to the door. She grabbed the handle and pushed on the door. It was unlocked! She went inside, but the Hangar was super dark and no lights were on at all. She turned on her flashlight and walking inside. The door closed behind her and now she was completely in the dark with only her flashlight to guide her.

Her plan was to go back and forth, from one wall to another. Bella went left to find the wall, she eventually found it and turned around. She walked down and found the other wall. She went down about 6ft and turned around back to the other wall. She went back and forth for a while and she didn't find anything so far. She saw a bunch of empty boxes and equipment to move big heavy parts around. An old computer system to check up on zoid maintenance and such. She continued on and didn't find anything. She knew that she was getting close to the back of the Hangar.

_"Man this was so disappointing. There was nothing in this Hangar."_ Bella thought to herself.

Bella now by the right wall when she stopped. She looked down the wall and pointed her flashlight down it. Something was drawing her to the corner of the Hangar. She walked against the wall, pointing her flashlight slightly to the left if she spotted anything.

Soon she found a giant tarp. She stopped and shone her flashlight up the tarp, she couldn't tell what it was. She went closer and lifted up the corner of the tarp, she flashed her flashlight under as well and she saw a big golden claw.

_"What Zoid is this?"_ Bella wondered.

She pulled the tarp, but it wasn't really moving. She pulled with all her might and soon the tarp slowly started to fall down. She pulled again and the tarp kept falling. The tarp soon fell to the side. Bella shined her flashlight up the zoid. What she discovered, was an amazing sight to see. He eyes lit up with excitement and a giant smile came on her face. It was an amazing and rare zoid that she has only heard about in stories. It was her favorite zoid as well.

The legendary Liger Zero.

"Liger Zero? My god. I've only heard stories about this Zoid and learned a tiny bit about it my classes. It first appeared 30 years ago on the battlefield, piloted by none other than Bit Cloud himself part of the Blitz Team. It hasn't been seen in 25 years and there are only a couple that have tried and copy the zoid, but I can't tell if this is a copy or the original." Bella whispered to herself.

She remembered all that information from her classes, plus she has done her own research on the Liger Zero so she knows her stuff well.

Bella then noticed Liger's eyes light up and the zoid slowly came to life. It shook itself of the dust and let out a roar, it then looked down at Bella.

Bella was freaked out now, she didn't expect the thing to come to life. Bella ran and hid behind some crates nearby. She turned her flashlight off, hoping that the Liger wouldn't see her. She heard the zoid start to move around, his big footsteps could be heard through the whole Hangar. She couldn't tell where the Liger was, but soon his footsteps stopped. She thought that the Liger gave up and went back to his spot, so she turned on her flashlight. She was surprised to see the zoid now in front of her.

Liger lowered his head and put his nose to Bella and nuzzled her.

"Liger? I don't get it? What do you want from me?" Bella asked it.

Soon all the lights in the Hangar came on and Liger lifted his head.

"Who is in my Hangar!?" Bella heard someone yell.

She looked around and soon found a man standing on a catwalk on the right side of the Hangar looking down at her.

"Young girl, what are you doing with my Liger Zero?" The man asked.

"N-n-nothing. I don't want anything with your Liger. I was driving by and I thought this place was abandoned. So I came in and looked around. I found your Liger, but he woke up and started to follow me." Bella explained.

Bella couldn't see the man's expressions since he was so high up. She looked at liger.

"Liger, give me a boost up." Bella asked.

Liger did as told and gave her his paw. She jumped on it and he lifted her up to the catwalk. She jumped off his paw and onto the catwalk next to the man.

The man was tall with short brown hair with a few grey streaks of hair here and there and purple eyes, he wore a lab coat with a black shirt and black pants. He actually had a look of shock on his face.

"I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience sir. I just thought this place was abandoned and my adventure side wanted to check it out." Bella told him.

The man still had a shocked look. "I'm surprised the Liger listened to you. He never really listens to anyone." The man said.

Bella looked down at the Liger, "He had no problem with me." She gave a small shrug.

Liger looked at Bella and let out a tiny breath sound. Bella smiled at him.

"I don't get it. I haven't seen Liger act like this since…" The man stopped.

Bella looked at the man with confusion. "Since when sir? If you don't mind me asking?"

The man looked at Bella then to Liger and back to Bella. "Since his old pilot died."

Bella then felt sad towards the Liger, "That's sad to hear. Who was his old pilot?" Bella asked.

"Have you ever heard of Bit Cloud?" The man asked.

"Of course. I learn about him in school. I go to school in town and take classes on zoids. We've talked about great zoid warriors and Bit was one of them." Bella told him.

"That was Liger's partner. His first and his only. No one could pilot Liger like Bit did." The man said.

"So this is the original Ultimate X Liger!" Bella then looked at Liger with a frown, "Poor Liger though. Losing Bit." Bella said sadly, "My dad used to tell me about my grandfather who used to be a zoid warrior, he piloted a Liger as well."

"Who was your grandfather?"

"His name was Wit Sky. My grandpa was a great Zoid's warrior. My dad said he use to pilot a Liger Zero. Although I've never found any information about my grandpa and a Liger Zero, just Bit Cloud and his Liger. I found that odd, but I didn't really pay attention then. My dad said my grandpa left his zoid in the good hands of one of his friends and that one day he promised to take us all to go meet it, but then he got in a zoids accident. He was on his way into town to his parts store with some new parts he just got. On the way he got raided by a bunch of bandits in Command Wolves. They shot at him and made his Gustav flip down a cliff and it rolled about 10 times before it hit the bottom then caught fire. They ran off with the parts, but my grandpa didn't make it out alive. The police soon caught the bandits and they are still in prison. My grandfather died when I was only a year only, so I don't remember anything about him." Bella ended her story there.

The man then stood in shock, he looked at her up and down. His mouth was slightly agape.

"Young lady, you may not know this, but Bit Cloud is your grandfather." The man told her.

"S-say what? You've gone crazy sir." Bella said with surprise.

Her mind went racing with all this information. Now that she stopped to think about everything, it was all making sense. Liger waking up when she pulled off the tarp, him listening to her command when she asked, his affection he was showing towards her. She was meant to find this Zoid.

"No, it's true." Toros started, pulling her back from her thoughts. "Back when Bit left he told me that he wanted to retire from Zoid battling, settle down, have a family and one day tech his family his ways of battling so he could have someone to pilot the Liger. I let him go. I would go into town now and then and I would see Bit. He told me how he was, how he changed his name and opened up a zoid part store. Back to his old ways as well, back when he use to scrounge around for zoid parts on abandoned zoids on the battlefield. Of course he would come see Liger now and then. Liger would get so happy to see him and Bit would take him out for a run. When I found out Bit died, I was so surprised. I told Liger and I could tell that it struck him hard. He just put himself in that corner and shut himself off, didn't move didn't want to hear me talk to him anymore. I just put that tarp over him, thinking he was just taking a long nap." The man stated.

"My god. I guess that makes sense now." Bella said and looked to Liger, "Poor Liger. He must have went into some kind of depression."

"That's what I was thinking as well." The man agreed.

"I guess I put that spark back in him." Bella said with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking young lady, what is your name?" The man asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. I guess I should have introduced myself in the beginning?"

"It's ok. I should have done the same."

Bella cleared her throat, "The names Isabella Sky, but just call me Bella." She held her hand out for a hand shake.

The man took Bella's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Bella. My name is Dr. Steve Toros."

Bella mouth fell agape, "THE Dr. Steve Toros? Manager of the Blitz Team all those years ago?"

Dr. Toros nodded his head.

"I should have guessed it was you. I'm surprised I didn't recognize you." Bella said.

"Well, age does things to you dear Bella. I probably don't look that same as I use to all those years ago." Dr. Toros told her with a small chuckle.

"Guess that's true." Bella giggled.

Bella looked towards Liger, he looked up as her and let out a little growl.

"So now what? I don't know where to go from here?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure either." Dr. Toros said.

Bella tried to think.

"Can I take him home? The Hangar in my house is big enough." Bella told him.

"I don't know about that Bella. I'm not sure if I can give Liger up as easy as that." Dr. Toros said.

Bella frowned, "Well, would it be ok if I came and visit after school and stuff. I'm almost down with school anyway. I graduate soon."

"That sounds like a good idea. As long as Liger can keep himself contained in here. Now that he knows you exist I'm hoping he will stay in the Hangar." Dr. Toros told her.

"Think I can pilot him home to show my parents first? I feel that they need to know about this." Bella suggested.

"That is an idea, but Liger hasn't been out in years so he will want to run. I'm not sure if you would want that right now." Dr. Toros warned her.

"I guess you're right." Bella looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:30, "Oh man! I need to get home! I have to be back by 6!" Bella said worried and started to freak.

Liger roared and opened his cockpit.

"I'm sorry boy, but I can't take you out right now. I have to get home and I don't have time to take you for a run." Bella told Liger. "I'll come see you tomorrow after school and take you out."

Liger let out a sigh and closed his cockpit back up.

"But can you do I a favor and help me down?" Bella asked

Liger lifted his paw and Bella jumped on his paw.

"Is it ok if I come back tomorrow?" Bella asked Toros.

"Of course. I'm sure Liger will enjoy your company." Dr. Toros said with a smile.

"Thanks Doc." Bella said.

Liger let Bella down and she jumped off. Liger put his head down to Bella. She smiled and petted his nose.

"Good boy. I'm glad I got to meet you Liger. I already know that you are an amazing Zoid. Soon you'll be back out. One day, even back on the battlefield."

Liger roared and Bella smiled at him, "I'll see you tomorrow, Liger Zero."

She ran to the door and out to her car. She jumped in and drove down the road, she looked back in her rearview merrier at the Hangar and then drove home.

_"My chances of become a Zoids warrior just got a little bit closer. I'm just hopping Liger will let me be its partner and I can learn how to pilot him."_ Bella thought with a giant smile on her face.


	2. Liger's New Pilot

Wolf: Since I have the first three chapters written of this I figured I could post the second chapter as well. I might just continue to post this story anyway because I really enjoy it.

* * *

Zoids: Liger Zero's Return

Chapter 2: Liger's New Pilot

Bella got home just in time and parked her car in the hanger. She saw her father's Bravejaguar also in the hanger, she took a guess and say he just got home. She ran into the house and her mom just got done putting the last set of food on the table. She sat down on the one side of the table. Her little brother, Rider, was already at the table sitting across from her.

Rider was 13, almost 14 in the next four months, he was in 8th grade and was going into high school next school year. Rider was taking beginning classes on zoids, mainly history stuff. When he got into the high school he was going to take classes based on zoid combat and strategies, plus a little bit of mechanics on zoids. He always talks about how excited he is to learn more about zoids and to start high school.

Her dad, Blake, walked down the stairs, dressed in a big baggy blue shirt and some green sleeper pants. It's what her dad mainly wore around the house after work. He stretched a little and sat down at the table. He looked up to see Bella.

"Ah, Bella your home just in time for dinner I see." Her dad said with a smile.

"Yea. I just went on one of my usual drives is all." Bella said.

Blake nodded and sat back in his seat, "Dinner looks good today, dear." Blake said as he eyed the ham barbeque in the crockpot. A loaf of bread, corn on the cob cut in half, steamed veggies, and some applesauce was also spread out on the table.

Amanda smiled and sat down at the other head of the table, "Thanks sweetheart. I wanted to make your favorite."

"You certainly did. I love your ham barbeque." Blake told her.

Amanda blushed.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Rider winded.

Amanda and Blake chuckled while Bella just rolled her eyes at Rider. The family ate in silence at first, but then got into school talk and such with Rider. Their parents asked them how their school day was and if Bella knew anything about graduation. She didn't know anything just yet except the date.

"So how was your drive, Bella?" Amanda asked.

Bella finished the last bite of her sandwich and cleaned her face. "It went fine. Same thing as always. I went a different road today. Wanted to be more exploratory." Bella started to think of how to bring up Liger. She wasn't sure how to bring it up without making it awkward. She would talk to her dad alone after dinner.

They all finished dinner and Rider helped Amanda with the dishes while Blake went into the living room. Bella followed her dad and she grabbed his sleeve real fast before he got up the steps.

"Hey dad?" Bella started.

"Yes?" Blake wondered.

"Can I ask you something about grandpa?" Bella asked, letting go of her dad's sleeve.

"Of course sweetie, but what made you bring up grandpa?"

"I was just wondering something that's all. If you knew the whole truth about grandpa?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"About who he really was? How he wasn't all that you told me."

Blake gave a sigh and turned his head away from his daughter, "I had a feeling you would figure it out one day. It is true that I knew the truth about grandpa and his past."

"Do you know that truth about his zoid?" Bella made sure.

"All he ever said was he gave it to a friend, but he never told me where." Blake admitted.

"Well, I found it." She gave a pause, still nervous, "Grandpa's zoid, the Liger Zero." Bella told him.

"What?" Blake made sure he heard right. He walked back down the steps and stood in front of Bella. "No way? How?" Blake asked in shock, his eyes going wide.

"When I went on my drive. I went a different way then I usually do and I came up to this old hanger. I went inside and I soon found the Liger. I didn't know it was grandpas at first until the owner of the place found me. It was grandpa's old team hanger. It was hard to believe I found it and I got to talk to his old manager, Dr. Steve Toros. He told me the truth about grandpa and I wasn't sure so I wanted to ask you." Bella explained, playing with her hands as she explained.

"I never knew Liger was around. Toros? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Blake tried to think.

"Dad, I wanted to take you to go see him." Bella said.

Blake was a little shocked at hearing that, "See Liger? I remember grandpa telling me all about Liger but me never got to see it."

"Great. What to go after school tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Of course. As long as I'm not on a call." Blake answered.

"Awesome!" Bella said.

Blake started to head up the stairs.

"Hey dad, one more question." Bella said quickly.

Her father turned around.

"Once I graduate school. I thought about learning how to pilot Liger and joining the Zoids Battle League." Bella admitted to him.

Blake only smiled and walked down to Bella and messed up her hair, "Do what you want sweetheart. It's your life and finding Liger might bring you to that opportunity."

"I want to live up to grandpa's name and battle to be the best. To be a strong zoid battler like him." Bella said, confidence danced in her eyes.

"That's the spirit. Don't forget that your mother use to battle to, so you have zoid battling in your blood." Blake chuckled.

Bella smiled.

Blake headed back up the stairs to his room to take a nap.

Bella stood on the steeps and tried to hold in her excitement.

"_I'll be a great zoid warrior like my grandpa and my mom." _Bella thought.

She ran up the stairs and into her room. That night she called Kano to tell him everything that happened today. She was expecting him to come over, but he couldn't since he had a big exam coming up and ha d to study. She told him the story about finding Liger and the truth about her grandpa.

"Well that's the whole story Kano. So what do you say? Want to start a zoid team once we graduate?" Bella asked.

"_It's great to hear about you finding the Liger Zero and wanting to be a pilot, but what about your parents?"_ Kano wondered.

"My dad was totally ok with me doing this. He wants me to follow my dreams and do what I want." Bella told him.

"_In that case then. I'm in!"_ Kano exclaimed.

"Really!? You mean it!?" Bella made sure.

"_Of course. I'd go anywhere with you babe. Plus I have always wanted to be in a zoid team and being a team with you is more than I can imagine."_ Kano said sweetly.

"Oh, Kano. Thank you. This will be so great."

"_I'll have my own zoid soon as well."_

"You mean you're almost done with that black Blade Liger?"

"_Sure am. There is just a few more parts I need and it will be ready to go in no time."_

Kano's grandfather had a black Blade Liger that was all broken and beat up from back when he was a zoid battler. Kano wanted to fix the blade liger up and make it his own and his father let him. He uses his dad's shop to store the blade liger and fix it when he finds the parts for it. He has been working on it for almost 4 years and now it is close to completion.

"This will be fantastic. We can even ask Zoey if she wants to join too. She just got that new Gairyuki, so I don't see why not." Bella said.

"_A Gairyuki? Man that must be nice. We will definitely be a force to be reckoned with."_ Kano said with confidence.

"You know it." Bella yawned, "I'm head to bed now babe. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"_No problem and I want to come with you to see that Liger Zero tomorrow."_ Kano reminded her.

"Yes I know. Don't worry." Bella yawned again, "Well goodnight Kano. I love you."

"_Goodnight. I love you too, Bella."_ Kano made a kissing noise and hung up the phone.

Bella put her phone to the side and got all comfy in bed. She smiled as she drifted into a deep sleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. He dreams that night were filled with awesome battles she would have with Liger and her friends by her side as her team.

-The Next Day, After School-

Bella ran out of school and headed to her car. She spotted Zoey not far away.

"Zoey!" Bella yelled to get her attention.

Zoey was standing by the school entrance, probably waiting for her. She turned to Bella as she ran up to her.

"Bella, what's up?" Zoey asked with a giggle.

"Zoey I have something amazing to tell you!" Bella exclaimed.

"Well, tell me." Zoey said.

Bella looked around, kids were still walking out of school.

"Come over to my car. I'll tell you there. Plus Kano is supposed to meet me at my car as well." Bella said.

"Ok, Bella, whatever you say." Zoey went along.

The two walked to Bella's car and they stood by it.

"Alright Bella now tell me what is going on?" Zoey wondered.

Bella went on to tell Zoey what happened yesterday. About how she found Liger, about her grandpa and how here dad would let her be a real life Zoid battler.

Zoey laughed.

Bella frowned, "What's so funny?" Bella asked a little hurt from her friend's reaction.

"You expect me to believe you found a real Liger Zero just around in the desert? Come on Bella. The heat didn't get to you did it?" Zoey asked.

"Liger is real and I can prove it. Come with me. Kano and my dad are coming with us as well." Bella told her.

As on que, Kano showed up not far away.

"There is Kano." Bella said.

Kano walked up to them and gave Bella a kiss.

"Hey there girls. I'm ready for a trip. How about you?" Kano asked.

"Sure." Zoey said.

Kano was taken aback by Zoey's answer and looked at Bella for an answer. Bella when to his ear, "Zoey doesn't believe anything unless I show her." She told him.

Kano nodded. "Well I believe you, Bella. They use to say a black Blade Liger wasn't real either. I can't wait to see."

"Let's get going." Bella said.

They all jumped in Bella's car.

"Alright Bella, take us to this magical Liger Zero you found." Zoey said mockingly.

Bella ignored her friend and started to drive.

On the way they stopped at Bella's house and picked up her dad.

"Alright kids, let's get this show on the road." He said, jumping into the back seat next to Zoey.

Bella drove off, remembering exactly the way she went to get to the hanger base.

Zoey questioned the way Bella was going, "Are you sure we aren't in some restricted area? This is weird"

"Yes I am sure. I remember the way." Bella told her.

After a little while longer, the hanger base started to come into view.

"There it is!" Bella exclaimed.

They all looked on in awe as they got closer and closer. Soon Bella parked the car in front of the big hanger doors. Bella jumped out and the rest followed slowly after. Bella was already at the door jumping with excitement.

"Come on you guys. You're such a slow poke!" Bella yelled.

Bella got the door open and rushed inside. The lights inside the hanger were on this time so they didn't need a flashlight to look around.

"Dr. Toros!? You here!?" Bella called out.

There was a loud clang that was followed by someone yelling 'ow.'

The group went towards the sound and soon Liger came into view. Next to Liger was Dr. Toros, he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Dr. Toros!" Bella greeted and ran up to him.

He looked up, "Ah young Bella. I see you have returned. Liger has been waiting for you." Toros looked up at Liger. Toros looked back and saw Bella's friends and father behind her. "And I see you brought company this time."

"Oh yes!" She went back to her friends and started with Zoey, who was looking up in awe at the Liger, "Dr. Toros, meet my friend Zoey." Bella pointed to Kano, "My boyfriend, Kano." Bella went to her dad and wrapped her arm around him, "And this here is my dad, Blake Sky, officer of the local city police department."

Dr. Toros smiled, "It's nice to meet all of you. I am Dr. Steve Toros, former manager of The Blitz Team many years ago."

Kano smiled, "THE Dr. Toros. Oh my goodness." Kano walked up and shook his hand. "It's such an honor to meet you sir."

Toros was taken aback by the hand shake, but shook Kano's hand. "Nice to meet you to my boy."

"I learned so much of your work that I could while I am in school. I go for zoids mechanics as well as a little bit of zoids combat. I did a whole biography about you for my project in middle school."

Toros smiled. "Ah well, that's nice to know my boy. Tell ya want, if you are so interested in building Zoid's then I can help you out. I can teach you some things. Things they don't tell ya in school."

"Oh wow! Really!? That's so awesome of you sir. Thank you so much." Kano said, trying to hold back his excitement.

"Especially if Bella is going to start piloting the Liger Zero you're going to need to know some things about him. He is a different Zoid. Like one you've never seen before." Toros said.

Blake looked up at Liger, "So this is the famous Liger Zero? The one that started it all?"  
Toros looked up at Liger, "That's right sir. The very one your father piloted, all those years ago."

Blake smiled. "Didn't know much about my old man. Didn't tell us much. I knew he was a good man, till the very end."

"I agree with that statement son." Toros said, "Bit was a good man and a great Zoid Warrior."

Liger let out a tiny growl. Bella frowned.

"I know you miss him boy." Bella said as she laid a hand on Liger's paw.

"You can understand him?" Her dad asked.

Bella nodded, "I don't know what it is though. I've never done that with any Zoid. Except for Liger."

"That was something Bit had special to. He could understand Liger. They had some kind of strong bond. It was hard to explain, but in battle they worked well together." Toros told them.

"How come I can't understand him?" Blake asked.

"Not sure. Maybe it skipped a generation?" Toros laughed.

Bella laughed too and her dad frowned.

Zoey finally snapped out of her shook. "How do we know this is the real Liger Zero, huh? It could be a fake. Just another copy." She said crossing her arms.

"Really Zoey? Even with it standing right in front of you still don't believe?" Bella said.

They all looked at her.

"No." Zoey said bluntly.

Liger let out a low sigh. Bella looked up at him

"See what you did Zoey. You made Liger upset." Bella told her.

"Oh, so now you can speak with Zoids huh? Tell me another one." Zoey said.

Liger growled.

Bella got mad now. "Zoey! Stop being such a stuck up bitch! I know you, Zoey and you are better than this."

Zoey took a long pause, "Tell ya what. Let's settle this. If you are the only one that can pilot Liger. Then show me."

"Fine! I will!" Bella went in front of Liger. "Let me in boy!"

Liger put his head down and opened his cockpit.

"Bella no! You've never piloted a Zoid before." Blake said.

"I've done the simulations at school, dad. I know what I am doing." Bella told him as she buckled in.

"Bella, Liger is a different kind of Zoid. He-" Toros started, but Bella interrupted.

"If Liger and I do have a bond, then he can show me how to pilot him." Bella said as Liger closed up.

Liger lifted his head. Bella looked around the cockpit and everything turned on.

"Ok, Liger." Bella grabbed hold of the two handles in front of her. "Show me how you work as I go."

Bella pushed the two handles forward and Liger went straight into a run. Liger hasn't been out in years, so he wanted to go fast and he was itching to get out.

Luckily Toros opened the hanger door before Liger hit it.

"Ya hoo!" Bella yelled as she and Liger took off into the desert.

"Come on Liger, show me what you got!" Bella said.

Bella hit a button and that turned on Liger's rocket that were on his back and he went faster.

"That's what I am talking about!" Bella exclaimed. "Yea!"

Bella petted the side console, "Bet it feels good to finally get out of there huh boy. You get the stretch your legs."

Liger growled in agreement.

"Let's stretch them more. Show me what you got!" Bella yelled.

Bella was glad to be in the cockpit of a Zoid, plus one of her all-time favorites. It was a dream come true. So far she knew how to control Liger, she tried to do some cool weaves and stuff through the desert. When she hit a patch of trees she took the opportunity to practice her time avoiding some obstacles. Liger used his boosters and jumped over a large boulder. Bella let out a yell of excitement. "This is amazing!"

Bella lost track of how long they went running around, but when she looked for the sun, she saw it starting to set.

"Come on boy. It's getting late. Let's get back." Bella told Liger.

Liger growled in disagreement, but he didn't want to argue. Bella wasn't sure where they were because she lost sight of the hanger long ago. She trusted Liger to take them back in the right direction. Soon the hanger came into view and Liger walked inside.

Liger went back to his back corner in the hanger and opened his cockpit to let Bella out. Bella undid the belt and jumped out. When she landed, she looked up at Liger.

"You are some amazing Zoid, Liger. There is no doubt about that." Bella petted his claw. "Hopefully I'll be able to take you out more often."

Liger gave a little roar in agreement.

Bella chuckled. She looked around the hanger to see if she could see her friends or Dr. Toros, but they were nowhere to be seen in the hanger.

"Guess they went with Doc to somewhere else in this hanger. Wonder where they are?" Bella wondered.

She saw a set of stairs not far off, so she headed up to the walkway above and through a doorway and it was a hallway that was lit up. "Hello?" She called out.

There was then a booming voice over a loudspeaker in the hanger. "Bella, your back." It was Dr. Toros, "We were all having something to eat in the meeting room. I'll be back down to get you to show you the way."

Bella stayed calm now that she knew were everyone was. So she waiting there for Toros to come back. She looked back at Liger and leaned against the railing. She felt so amazing and so alive when she was piloting the Zoid. It was something she always wanted to feel. Now that she has, she couldn't wait to get back in.


	3. Let's Make a Team

Wolf: Forgot to post up chapter 3, im glad to see that people are liking the story so far. I might go ahead and write chapter 4 after this as well. Thanks so much you guys!

* * *

Zoids: Liger Zero's Return

Chapter 3: Let's Make a Team

Dr. Toros was walking back to the hanger and saw Bella on the catwalk already. She was leaning on the guard rail, she was looking at Liger. He was happy to see the young girl so happy about the Zoid. He was sure Liger was happy as well.

He walked up to Bella, "Did you enjoy your ride?" Bella jumped in surprise, she didn't hear Toros walk up next to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"No no, it's ok." Bella waved him off. "I was just lost in my thoughts so I wasn't paying attention." She looked back down at Liger. "For my first time piloting a real Zoid, it was the best thing I could ever experience." She thought out loud.

Toros chuckled at her. "I have been there before myself. It is amazing." He leaned on the railing as well next to her. "With Liger by your side, I'm sure you'll make an amazing warrior."

"Hey Doc, can I ask you something?" Bella wondered.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Toros said.

"Have you thought about getting back into the Zoids Battle Commission? Being a Manager again?" Bella asked.

Toros took a pause, he was not expecting that question. No, he never thought about getting back into Zoids battling, but he did miss it. "I miss seeing Zoid battles, up close and personal I mean. I watch the championships when they come on tv, but being up close in the action. I will admit I do miss it. Why?"

Bella played with her hands, she was nervous to ask the next question. "Well, I told my dad how I wanted to be a Zoids Piot and be out on the battlefield. He said to follow my dreams and he said that being a Warrior was in my blood." She looked at Liger, "I feel this dream of mine can finally come true since I met Liger. I knew that technically Liger belongs to you even though my grandfather piloted it, but I feel it's my right to have him. To be his new pilot. To bring he back out into the light of the battlefield." She looked at Doc, "What I am mainly getting at is, I want to form a new Zoids team and I want you to be our manager, Dr. Toros."

Toros was taken aback by the young girls question about being a manager. He felt he wasn't that good of one last time around but if this girl had faith in him to be their manager then he knew he couldn't have been that bad.

"Who would be in this team of yours?" Doc asked out of curiosity.

"Zoey and Kano of course. They are my friends and I know they love the idea of battle Zoids just as much. I feel we would be a good team. Plus we all have Zoids now." Bella told him. "Kano has his Blade Liger and Zoey has her Gairyuki. I found Liger and I knew we are meant to be partners. I feel we would be an awesome team together."

Toros nodded, hearing the girl out, "Have you all practiced with each other?" Doc wondered.

Bella looked down at her hands. "Well not in real life. We all have the simulators at school, but I have practiced being with a team. It's just that I am in a different class than those two so we have never fought alongside each other in simulation." Bella admitted.

Toros nodded, "Well I won't give you an answer just yet, but I will give it some deep thought the next few days." Bella nodded in understanding. It was a big decision for him. "Let's go see the others and talk with them."

The two left the hanger and Dr. Toros lead the way inside the rest of the building. A few lefts and a right and they were both in a big room. A screen on the wall with couches in a circle around a table. Some chips and other little snacks sat on the table. Kano was munching away on the pretzels. While Zoey and Bella's dad were talking.

"Sorry for making you guys wait on me. I didn't realize how much time I spent out with Liger." Bella apologized with a bow when she entered the room.

Everyone just waved her off.

"It's ok sweetheart. It's understandable when getting in your first Zoid." Kano said after he swallowed some pretzels.

"Plus liger had to stretch out since he has been locked up these last few years. I can imagine he was excited to get out again." Blake said.

Bella smiled and nodded at them. She went and sat down next to Kano and grabbed some chips. Toros stood in front of the group for a moment.

"Bella has told me that she would like to start a new Zoids Battle Team with the two of you." Doc started as he looked at Zoey and Kano. "She asked me to be the manager of your team but I told her that I would give it some thought first. In the meantime, how about you all bring your Zoids here and practice with each other first." The three young kids looked at one another then back to Doc. "Bella tells me that you all have practiced in a simulator at school. Well if you want to do this, you have to jump out of the simulator and into a real Zoid."

Kano put his hand up to stop him real fast, "I'd love to bring my Blade Liger here sir, but it's not ready yet for battle. I still have a few things to fix on it before he is ready to battle. Let alone practice." Kano told him.

Toros nodded at him, "I remember you telling me about you having to build up your Blade Liger from almost nothing. Tell me where your father's shop is in town and I'll stop in tomorrow to look at him. How does that sound?" Toros asked him.

Kano's eyes went wide and he was surprised at this. "O-Of course. I would be honored if you stopped by to look at him. My dad is always there so I can tell him you're stopping by to look at Blade Liger."

Toros nodded at him and looked at Zoey. "I hear you just got a brand new Zoid. Are you ready to use it and rough it up a bit?" He asked her.

Zoey was a little hesitant at first but she nodded, "I always told my parents I wanted to be a Warrior and to have the best Zoid there was to help me achieve that. I feel that Gairyuki will help me achieve that. I am not afraid to get her dirty now. She is made for battle, as well as looking pretty." She gave a small giggle at the last remark.

Toros then looked at Bella, "Liger has accepted you as his new pilot. Are you willing to accept that?"

Bella nodded without thought, "Without a doubt. Liger and I were meant to be."

Toros smiled, he saw the same fire in her as he did Bit all those years ago. "Well then that means you are willing to accept all that comes with him? To learn all about the different uses of the Liger?"

Bella's eyes got wide and she slowly got excited. "Do you mean?" Bella couldn't even finish because the words were stuck in her throat.

"Yes. The CAS." Toros finished.

"Jager, Schneider, and Panzer." Bella's whispered, her mouth went agape.

Toros laughed at her reaction, he could tell she was excited. "All three at your disposal. It's been a few years since the armor was used but it should be in working order. I'll make sure to check up on them and do any needed fixing. You need to master Liger first though before I give you this ability."

Bella was so speechless. He dreams of the Liger were to see the full three armors in use and now she gets to master them all. She wanted to jump around and cheer for joy but she was stuck in her spot.

Blake looked at his daughter then back to Toros. "I think you broke my Daughter, Doc." He laughed.

Toros laughed as well. "I can see she is just like her grandfather. She has a lot of energy and spunk. Always ready for a fight and try their best."

"So if we do form a team. What do we call ourselves?" Zoey asked out loud.

Everyone then started to think.

"Zero's Revenge." Bella came out first.

Kano looked at her, "I like it. I feel it's fitting to. It is the return of the amazing Liger Zero. Plus I feel since the team was your idea in the first place, you should be our main leader as well. So Liger would almost be like our mascot."

Zoey huffed, "I don't know about it. I feel we should all think of a name we should all agree on. Plus works for all of us in a group." She stated.

"What's your name idea then?" Bella asked her.

"The Dino Gang." Zoey answered.

"Not all of us have a Dino Zoid, Zoey. Only you do." Kano pointed out.

"Oh...yea...I guess you have a point there." She said. "Fine, I agree with Liger being the main focus then."

They all looked at Toros, "What you think Doc?" Bella asked.

"I like it. Something different I suppose. Blitz Team 2 came to my mind." He chuckled. "I realized that it sounds stupid saying out loud."

Bella then had an idea. "That's not a half bad idea Doc. Maybe to keep the Blitz Team as a memory. We can put it in our name."

"Yea I like it!" Zoey agreed.

"Zero Blitz? Liger Blitz? Blitz Liger's?" Kano suggested.

"I like all those, but I feel we can take time to figure out the name still. Everyone can think about it." Toros said.

"Agreed. This is a big decision." Bella said.

"Well how about you all go home and rest up. Tomorrow we can all meet back here. Then maybe start training a little. Once I see how well you three are then maybe I can make my decision on being your manager." Toros told them.  
They all nodded in agreement. The group stood up and bowed to Dr. Toros. "Thank you for your hospitality." They all said.

"It was my pleasure." Toros bowed back. "Let me lead you all out."

The group then followed Dr. Toros through the hideout and back into the hanger. Liger saw Bella and made a small growling noise. Bella smiled at him. They walked down the steps and past Liger. Liger soon started to follow the group.

Bella turned to him, "I'm sorry boy you have to stay here." She told him.

Liger let out a little sad growl and stopped walking.

"Bella." Toros called from up above. "Take him home with you. Just for tonight. I'm sure he'd like being out and somewhere new. Just bring him right back tomorrow." He told her.

Bella got excited. Liger could come home with her! She looked back at her dad and he gave a nod to her. Bella ran to Liger as he lowered his head and opened his cockpit. Bella jumped inside and buckled up.

"Thank you Doc. I appreciate this so much. I promise to bring him back." She looked at Blake, "Thanks dad for letting me take him home."

Blake nodded, "Of course dear. We'll meet you back home."

"Why can't we go with her in Liger?" Zoey asked.

"Liger is a one person Zoid. We wouldn't fit." Kano told her.

The three all got in the car and drove off. Bella waited till they got out of the hanger and down the road a little.

"Let's go Liger." Bella said to him.

Liger let out a small roar and then took off in a run.

Dr. Toros watched as Liger left the hanger. "I see great potential in that girl and I think Liger does too." He turned and walked back inside. Hitting the button to close the hanger doors.

Bella ran with Liger, they eventually caught up to her dad and friends. He dad called and his face popped up on the screen in the cockpit. "You better have a good explanation for your mother when you get home." He said to her.

"I'll tell her everything dad. Don't worry." Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Good. Plus it's a good thing we have room in the hangar for Liger or I would have said no." Blake pointed out.

"Could have left your Zoid at the station." Bella suggested.

"Then I'd need your car to go to work and I don't think you'd want to take Liger out to school and leave him in town." Blake told her.

"You have a point. Liger needs to stay a secret...for now. I don't want anything bad happening to him." Bella said.

"I'll take your friends home Bella and I'll meet you at home, ok?" Blake told her.

"Are you ok with that dad?" Bella asked to make sure.

"We don't mind Bella." She heard Kano say.

"Well...Ok. If you're sure." Bella said, still unsure. "I'll see you at home." She then activated Ligers boosters and she took off down the road and into the woods.

She felt so free. Liger handled like a dream and him helping her out to understand him better, make it feel so amazing. She was excited to learn more about Liger and I'm sure he would help her along the way.

Soon Bella saw her house in view and slowed Liger down so that he didn't knock the house over. She slowly guided him into the hangar and parked him in between her dad's, Bravejaguar, and her mom's, Orudios. She got out of the cockpit and jumped down. She looked up at Liger with a smile.

"You'll be safe here boy. I promise nothing will happen to you." Bella said up to him.

Liger put his head down and put his nose up against her. She hugged the big Zoid.

"Isabella?" She heard her name being called.

Bella turned around and looked to see her mom coming out of the house, Rider wasn't far behind her. They ran up to the hangar but slowed down when they looked up at Liger

"Bella, what is that and why do you have it here?" Her mom asked her.

"That's Liger Zero!" Rider cheered and ran up to the Zoid. "Wow. He so big."

Bella laughed at her brother's enthusiasm. She knew he enjoyed Zoids just as much as she did. Rider touched Liger's nose that was still down towards the ground.

"Isabella Jade Sky, answer my question." Amanda demanded.

Bella flinched at her mom calling her by her full name and turned to her. "Mom, as Rider said it's Liger Zero. It's the same exact Liger Grandpa Sky use to pilot."

"How can I believe you instead of just assumed you convinced your father to buy you a Zoid?" Amanda asked putting her hands on her hips.

"They don't make this model of Liger anymore. He is a very old Zoid. Plus he has a higher form of AI than any other Zoid. I found Grandpa Sky's old team hangout and met his old friend who still owned Liger. Doc said I could take him home with me tonight so I can get used to piloting him. I plan to take him back tomorrow after school." Bella explained.

"Wait wait wait. Pilot him? As in learning to battle?" Amanda asked.

"Yes! Zoey, Kano and I plan to make ourselves a team with our Zoids. We plan on joining in the Zoids Battle fields after we graduate. Liger is mine now technically. He belonged to Grandpa Sky and now he is my responsibility. Didn't dad tell you where he was going with me today?" Bella told her.

"No, you know your father. He tells me nothing. Where is he by the way?" Her mom wondered.

"He took Zoey and Kano home in the car since I took Liger home." Bella answered.

"I'll talk with your father when he gets home. For now you and Rider both head inside." Amanda ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

Liger lifted his head up as the two kids walked away and headed into the house.

Amanda looked up at Liger a moment. The Zoid turned his head to her and gave a small growl noise. Amanda was taken aback by the action and ran back inside. Liger was confused by the human but paid no mind, he didn't mean to scare her.

In the morning Bella awoke earlier than normal and she quickly got dressed. She headed downstairs and into the kitchen to eat something before school. She put a bagel in the toaster and when it was done she grabbed it and ran out the door. She ran to the hangar and to her luck, Liger was still there, safe and sound.

Bella heard her dad come home not long after she was in her room. She heard her mom and dad talking downstairs and Blake managed to explain everything to Amanda about what happened. At the end of it all, she believed it all and was happy that Bella was following her dream of being a Zoids Warrior and had an opportunity soon to be on a team.

Bella walked up to Liger, "Morning Liger." She greeted the Zoid.

Liger opened his mouth and let out a happy growl to see the girl. He put his head down to her level.

Bella sat on the ground. "I am actually up early for school but I wanted to come out to see you." Bella told him as she took a bite of her bagel. "I'm excited to be graduating soon." She swallowed her bite, "Hopefully I can focus today. I'm too excited for after school to do our first practice. Hopefully Doc can get Kano's Blade Liger working."

Liger gave out a hum in agreement at the statement.

"I bet you're excited to. Get back out on the battlefield and stuff." Bella said. "I am still having trouble thinking of a team name though. I was up all night thinking of one. I'm sure one will hit me at some point.

Liger let out a long growl in approval.

"I'll admit Liger. I'm a little scared. I know that sounds weird coming from me but I'll admit that graduating and jumping right into the Zoids battle field is definitely different then it will be in a simulator." Bella looked up at Liger. "I'm definitely confident though, because I have you." Bella chuckled. "I know that sounds cheesy and I've only known you three days, but when I am with you. I feel like I can do anything."

Liger gave a little growl that sounded like a laugh.

Bella laughed with him, "You're definitely interesting Liger." Bella finished her last bite of her bagel and stood up. "I'll see you later boy. I'll be home right after school. You stay here and behave yourself ok."

Liger gave out a hum as an answer.

Bella jumped in her car and drove to school. She already couldn't wait till school was over to get back home.

Dr. Toros got to town and headed Kano's Dad's shop. He looked down at the piece of paper in hand that had the address written on it just to double check. "Delta and Sons Zoid Garage" the paper read. He looked up and soon saw a sign that said the same. Toros walked inside and he was greeted by a green haired handyman that was covered in oil. He had a patch on his one pieces that said, Gino.

"May I help you sir?" He asked.

Toros turned to him, "Yes I am here to see your boss. Mr. Drake Delta."

Gino nodded. "Wait here sir and I'll go get him." He walked back inside the main hangar of the shop.

Soon a middle-aged man wearing an oil covered one piece walked in, he was wiping his hands clean with a rag and put it back in his pocket. "You asked for me sir? Drake at your service." He held his hand out to him

Toros took the man's hand and shook it. "I did, I am friends with your son, Kano. I hope he told you about me and how I was stopping by today."

They took their hands back.

"Ah, Dr. Steve Toros right? Yes my son told me all about you when he returned home last night. I couldn't get the boy to shut up." Drake chuckled at the last part. "Yes come on in and I'll take you back to my son's pride and joy. Or as I like to say, my pain in the ass."

Drake took Toros back into the shop and past a few Zoids that were being worked on. He went through a door and down a hallway. There was some plastic at the end of the hallway. Drake pulled it back and gestured Toros to go inside. Toros walked past him and was soon in an empty warehouse looking area. Drake flipped on the lights and there it was in front of him, the Black Blade Liger.

Parts were scattered around the Zoid and some blue prints sat on a small table.

"It's beautiful!" Toros said as he walked up to the Zoid.

"Oh yes, it was my dad's back in the day. Although it was mainly used for war back then. When he died he gave it to Kano because he knew that he loved it so much. You should have seen the thing before he fixed it up. Almost the whole body was rusted, but that boy has the magic touch." Drake told him. "Kano has spent years fixing this beauty up. He saved money for years. When he had enough he would order the part and have it shipped here. The kid was so persistent. He never gave up."

Toros looked at the Blade Liger and studied it a little bit.

"Do you know what all still needs to be done to it? Does it move?" Toros asked.

"It's needs new blades still." He laughed. "A Blade Liger with no blades. The old ones where to broke and it's the most expensive part because of what they are made of. It can move but not for too long. We think the battery core or something might be bad in it. The double barrel shock cannon needs to be replaced as well." Drake sighed, "Kano is so close but these last few parts make it hard for him."

Toros was thinking as Drake talked, "Do you have the parts here for the Blade Liger?" He asked.

Drake was taken aback by the question, "Oh yes of course, but Kano can't just take them. I have him pay for the parts when he has the money. For a small discount since he's my son."

Toros turned to the man, "Did Kano tell you he wishes to be a Zoid warrior?"

Drake nodded, "Oh yea, many many times. Since he was a kid. Why?"

"Well I plan to help him out a little. If I pay for the parts that is needed for his blade liger can you have your workers put them on before Kano gets out of school?" Toros asked.

Drake looked at Dr. Toros wide eyed, "I-I-I guess so, but that's a lot of money Doc."

"I'm aware. Just tell me the bill and I'll cover it." He told Drake. "I plan to help your son and his friends achieve their goals of being Zoid warriors. First thing's first though, their Zoids need to be in tip top shape. I planned to help Kano when he told me about the Blade Liger and all his hard work. I'll even help your guys out a little with doing this. We can even run the upgrades for it." Toros held out his hand to the man, "We have a deal?"

"Deal." Drake took Toros's hand and shook it. "Thank you Doc. This will mean the world to me boy." He put his arm around Toros. "Let's head back to my office and crunch the numbers shall we?"

Toros nodded and followed the man out back to the main part of the building. Doc was going to help this young team become fighters. He could just feel it. This was the right thing to do on the path to success.


End file.
